Married! Married! Married?
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Byakuya memberi lampu hijau buat Ichigo ! "Rukia, ma-maukah kau menjadi… kekasihku?" lamar Ichigo seraya menyodorkan cincin pemberian Byakuya kepada Rukia.  Chapter 4 apdet! Read en Repiu yaa!
1. Married by Accident

Gyaaah~! Muncul lagi dengan fic super gaje binti aneh. Ahahaha… gomen bagi yang nunggu apdetan fic saya *reader : gak ada tuh yang nunggu!*

Ini mungkin sebagai fic perpisahan saja, err sementara saya mau hiatus lagi, ada beberapa masalah yang lebih penting yang harus saya selesaikan segera. 3-4 minggu lagi saya akan muncul *paling cepet* eleuh… kayak ada yang mau nyambut aja?!

Gomen-gomen-gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Nah selamat menikmati persembahan saya ini, semoga otak kalian bisa sedikit refresh setelah membacanya. Amieeen… err semoga enggak muntah setelah bacanya, okey! Pisss!

**Disclaimer **

Tite Kubo sensei sebagai pemilik sah dari semua karakter di anime maupun manga terkenal, Bleach. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya telah membuat sebuah manga dengan kisah dan chara yang sedemikian menakjubkan. Mohon maaf saya meminjamnya sejenak dan seenak jidatnya.

.

Euh… OOC !!! Mungkin udah bisa ditebak alurnya… hohoho~! Crack-pairing!

Mau tahu crack-nya apaan? Ahahaha baca saja okey!

.

shiNomori naOmi present

.

**Married****! Married! Married-?-**

Hitsugaya mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari tangannya di atas meja sedangkan tangan yang lain bertopang dagu. Wajahnya tampak cemberut dan kesal. Tidak… hal ini tidak hanya disebabkan oleh tumpukan kertas kerja yang kian menggunung, sang fukutaichou yang kini malah tertidur pulas di sofa hijau di kantornya dengan sebotol sake berada di pelukannya, maupun materialisasi dari zanpakutou Matsumoto, Haineko yang seenaknya membaca majalah sambil makan keripik.

Ugh… fukutaichou pemalas. Tidur dengan air liur yang menetes dan mulut yang membuka. Mengguman tidak jelas tentang Ichimaru Gin, taichou divisi 3 yang telah lama mencuri hatinya.

'_Berisik~!!!'_teriaknya dalam hati dengan persimpangan jalan yang sukarela bermunculan di kepalanya.

Owh daripada itu, ia memikirkan ke manakah perginya Hyourinmaru saat ini. Reiatsunya menghilang tanpa jejak sejak tadi malam. Oh yeah… setidaknya minta ijin dulu dong kalau mau pergi! Jangan seenaknya seperti ini! Bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah atasannya, masternya, tuannya! Walaupun errr… tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Haineko," nada datar meluncur mulus dari mulutnya, mata emeraldnya memicing sebal pada pose membaca sambil bertengkurap di lantai yang dilakukan cewek kucing itu. "… kau tau dimana Hyourinmaru? Tadi malam dia bersamamu, kan?"

Haineko mendongakkan wajahnya dengan keripik kentang menggantung di kedua bibirnya. Krauk… krauk… ia mengunyah dan menelannya dengan sedikit susah. "Gleek… itu-" Haineko melirik ke samping, tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipi.

Salah satu alis kapten imut itu terangkat. Kalimat yang terpotong itu membuatnya semakin tertarik. Apalagi tentang Hyourinmaru, hebat sekali jelmaan naga es itu sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya sekecil apapun. "Kemana?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dia di sekitar sini kok, err… maksudku masih di _Soul Society_," Haineko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka. "Ahaha… mungkin bentar lagi dia bakalan pulang kok, taichou," katanya sambil ketawa garing dengan bulir keringat yang menetes di kepalanya. _'Gawat! Aku musti gimana ini?!'_

**-**** M3! -**

"Hoek… Hoek~!"

Sode no Shirayuki tampak cemas dengan keadaan Hyourinmaru saat ini. Ia memijit-mijit tengkuk Hyourinmaru yang kini sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel. Cukup parah, sampai mukanya pucat pasi begitu.

"Ah sial- kenapa aku musti ikut minum-mi- hmmph," sesal Hyourinmaru sambil membekap mulutnya, karena isi lambungnya terasa ingin kembali tumpah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pagi itu. _'Ini gara-gara Kazeshini dan Haineko! Bisa mati aku kalau master sampai tahu, semoga aja Haineko gak ngomong macem-macem,' _batinnya seraya berdoa agar Hitsugaya gak curiga ia menghilang.

Hyourinmaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di kediaman Kuchiki. Ah… dia kini sedang sembunyi di rumah Byakuya yang super gede itu. Ide Senbonzakura-lah, soalnya mana mungkin Hyourinmaru dimasukkan ke inner world Senbonzakura, gak cocok! Kalo ke tempatnya Shirayuki… gak rela~! .

Ah… cinta memang rumit, ya? =.="

"Udah baikan?" tanya Senbonzakura ketus yang saat ini sedang duduk di bingkai jendela, tangan terlipat di dada, dengan ekspresi masam yang tersembunyi di balik topengnya. "Kalo udah, mendingan cepet balik deh!" lanjutnya. _'Bikin kesel aja.' _

"Senbonzakura, kamu tega banget. Kamu tahu kan, tentang Hitsugaya-sama? Dia gak bisa menerima orang yang mabuk-mabukan, terutama Hyou-kun!" bela Shirayuki sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Senbonzakura. "Dia bisa dihukum kalo Hitsugaya-sama tau!" lanjutnya

"Hahaha… kau bilang apa? Buktinya Matsumoto masih saja jadi fukutaichounya, itu berarti Hitsugaya bisa menerima pemabuk, kan?" elak Senbonzakura gak mau kalah.

"Sen-chan~!" seru Shirayuki dengan mata melotot marah. "Hyou-kun kasusnya lain!"

"Che~! Alesan," Sen berdecak kesal sambil memalingkan muka._ 'Huh… sebel!'_ batinnya sebal. "Makanya kalau gak kuat minum gak usah sok deh, pake ikutan pesta mpe pagi lagi!" ucapnya ketus kepada Hyourinmaru. _Jealous_~!!

Hyourinmaru memijat-mijat kedua pelipisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pusing berat, walaupun rasa mualnya sudah agak berkurang. "Hn… baiklah aku akan pergi," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri, namun keseimbangannya limbung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Ah… Hyou-kun, sudah kubilang jangan berdiri dulu!" seru Shirayuki seraya berlari ke arah Hyourinmaru dan menangkap tubuhnya yang mulai goyah dan hampir jatuh.

BRUK~!!!

"Eh? Waaaaaaaaa~!" teriak Senbonzakura tiba-tiba. Syok berat.

**-**** M3! -**

"Kau mencurigakan, Haineko!" Dengan gerakan shunpo, Hitsugaya sudah berada di depan Haineko yang terkesiap kaget.

"Su-sudah kubilang, Hyou pa-pasti akan pulang," elaknya terbata. Posisinya kini memang tidak menguntungkan. Terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan Hitsugaya yang sudah memasang tampang super seram.

Kapten cilik itu menyeringai. "Kau mau pilih mana? Hidup atau mati?" tawarnya dengan seringai sadis sambil mengelap zanpakutounya yang sudah tercabut dari sarungnya dengan kain putih sampai mengkilap.

Zanpakutou genit itu menelan ludah. "Hi-hidup." Hitsugaya memasang telinganya, meminta pengukuhan yang lebih lagi dari Haineko. "Iya-iya… AKU INGIN HIDUP !!!" teriaknya lantang. "Dia ada di tempatnya Senbonzakura, maksudku Kuchiki-… sama," lanjutnya dengan suara mencicit.

Wush~!

Sedetik kemudian, sosok sang kapten telah menghilang dari pandangan Haineko. Uft… ia mengelap keringatnya dengan perasaan lega namun juga menyesal. _'Hyou… semoga kau selamat.'_

**-**** M3! -**

Teriakan Senbonzakura menarik perhatian Hitsugaya untuk mendatangi sumber suara itu. Sreeek~! Ia membuka pintu geser tempat ketiga zanpakutou itu berada dengan kasar.

"Apa yang-" Mata Hitsugaya membulat lebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, di mana tubuh Hyourinmaru berada di atas tubuh Shirayuki. Kedua tangannya berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk menindih tubuh gadis berkimono putih di bawahnya yang tersipu malu dengan muka merah padam. ~//_//~ (a/n : saya malu nulis beginian, astagfirullah!)

"Hyourinmaru?"

"Ma-master?" kata Hyourinmaru terbata, melihat tuannya berdiri mematung dengan wajah syok luar biasa di hadapannya. Saking kagetnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya tidak berubah sejak kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

"Hyourinmaruuuu!!! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Jadi seperti ini tingkah lakumu?!" Amarah Hitsugaya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru Seretei, membuat semua shinigami menutup telinganya, dan Matsumoto terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Dasar memalukan!! Mesum!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, bisakah kau tidak berisik di kediamanku?" tanya Byakuya yang muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan itu. "Memangnya ada a-?" lanjutnya kepada Hitsugaya yang kini salah satu telunjuknya terjulur ke arah Hyourinmaru. Ia mengikuti jari telunjuk itu. "-pa sih? Nani~?!!" seru Byakuya syok. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah mencengkeram kerah belakang kimono zanpakutou es itu, menyeretnya agar menjauh dari tubuh Shirayuki. "Berani sekali kau berbuat seperti itu?! Dasar tidak beradab!"

"Hum-hum… emang gak beradab," dukung Senbonzakura sambil manggut-manggut menyulut api kompor di kepala Byakuya dan Hitsugaya yang salah paham. _'Khe-khe… rasain!'_

"Anoo- Byakuya-sama, Hyou-kun tidak salah apa-apa," bela Shirayuki sekali lagi, memohon. Tadi kepada zanpakutou sekarang sama masternya, uh… sebesar itukah rasa cintamu? =.=a

"Hyourinmaru… " kedua tangan Hitsugaya terlipat di dada, dengan dahi mengkerut menahan amarah.

"Ya… ya, Master?" sahut Hyourinmaru was-was.

"Kau pantas dihukum."

"Eh?" Byakuya terkesiap, dan tidak terasa pegangannya mengendur. "Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ini aib, dan harus segera diselesaikan sebelum terjadi fitnah yang tidak mengenakkan." Ustad mode : on! Maksudnya sebelum gossip panas menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru _Soul Society_ akibat ulah tangan-tangan penggosip Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, gituuu!

Senbonzakura tampak menyeringai senang. _'Ahahaha… akhirnya-akhirnya, kalau begini aku bisa mendapatkan Shirayuki! Hukum Hyou! Hukum Hyou!' _soraknya dalam hati. _'Mati aja sekalian!'_

Wah-wah… jangan gitu dong, Sen! _Jealous_… ya _jealous_ tapi masa' sampai temen sendiri digituin sih? Ck… ck… ck.

**-**** M3! -**

"Ke-kenapa jadi begini?" Haineko menggigit sapu tangan berwarna merah mudanya dengan air mata berderai. "Bukankah Hyou-kun akan dihukum? Tapi mengapa… hukuman mereka menikah, Sen? Aku gak terima! Huhuhu… Hyou-kun,- " tangisnya di pundak Senbonzakura.

Ya… ya… hukuman yang pantas untuk perbuatan yang tidak senonoh itu adalah pernikahan. Menyatukan ikatan di antara kedua makhluk berlainan jenis dengan ikatan yang sah di hadapan Tuhan lebih baik daripada harus berbuat tidak pantas. Oh… dosa! Sungguh dosa yang tak termaafkan!

"Cengeng," cetus Tobiume ketus.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Haineko sambil menarik ujung rambut Tobiume. "Dasar bocah, tau apa kau tentang hal beginian, heh?"

"Huh… setahuku kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan dan paling bodoh di dunia ini," balas Tobiume tidak kalah sengit.

"Kau ini~! Mau babak belur ya?!" Haineko berusaha untuk mencakar dan mencabik-cabik wajah sok cuek Tobiume dengan kuku-kukunya, namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh Matsumoto.

"Jaga tingkah lakumu, Haineko!" kata Matsumoto sambil mencengkeram ekor kucingnya yang membuatnya berjengit dan lemas seketika. Tobiume seketika menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

**-**** M3! -**

Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam pernikahan itu, selain karangan bunga lili yang berada di genggaman Sode no Shirayuki yang kini tampak berseri-seri dengan Hyourinmaru yang berdiri gagah di sampingnya. Dekorasi pun tampak sangat familiar dengan kepribadian mereka. Istana salju dengan hiasan dan ornament-ornament dari es yang mereka buat sendiri dan tentu saja dengan bantuan tuan mereka, Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

Senbonzakura? Aish… atas paksaan Byakuya ia harus menurunkan hujan bunga sakura untuk memperindah suasana. Salju dan sakura memang romantis dan meneduhkan jiwa tapi tidak bagi Senbonzakura. Di balik topengnya, dan jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menangis. Patah hati… Oh teganya dirimu! Teganya… teganya… kau menikah dengan lelaki lain selain diriku! Huohoho ooo wooo~! Sakit bangeeeet!

Ingin sekali ia memberontak, ingin sekali ia memprotes tapi… ini adalah keputusan semua pihak. Bahkan Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru menyetujuinya dengan senang hati, membuat semua orang terkaget namun juga senang.

Hatinya semakin miris, ketika puncak acara di mulai. Acara akad nikah dan penyematan cincin pernikahan di masing-masing mempelai sebagai pertanda ikatan sehidup-semati, dan tentu saja… pelemparan bunga yang diyakini bahwa orang yang berhasil menangkap bunga itu akan menjadi pasangan berikutnya yang akan menuju pelaminan. Gyaaaa~! Rasanya Sen pengen banget membawa lari Shirayuki, dan melakukan kawin paksa dengannya, nyehehehe! Maunya… tapi kalau ia melakukan itu, ewh resikonya berat.

Mungkin paling ringan dipecat dari posisi zanpakutou-nya Kuchiki Byakuya. Terang aja, mana mungkin taichou paling keren gitu mau merawat zanpakutou yang telah mencoreng nama baiknya. Hell No~! Mending cari yang lain aja, deh!

Dasar Byakuu gak setia! Hufttt…

'_Tapi kalo__ begitu jadinya, Sen sebatang kara sendirian dongk? Kan hanya Byakuu yang paling ngerti perasaan aku!' _batin Senbonzakura tertunduk sedih.

"Siap ya!?" seru Shirayuki memberi aba-aba dan kemudian berdiri membelakangi para hadirin yang terhormat yang diundang di acara pernikahan sederhana itu. "Satu… Dua… Tiga…!" Shirayuki melempar bunga itu ke udara, membumbung tinggi dan membuat semua mata terutama gadis-gadis shinigami tidak melepaskan tatapannya. Menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara, berusaha menangkapnya.

"Eh… waaa~!"

"Milikku! Yaaa~!"

Berkali-kali rangkaian bunga itu terlempar dan berkali-kali pula berpindah tangan. Hingga akhirnya… Pluk! Karangan bunga itu jatuh di pangkuan sesosok… err seorang… uhuk… mungkin lebih tepat dibilang seekor kupu-kupu *?* bermata besar dan agak gendut dengan wajah yang euh… sedikit bodoh? Eum… mungkin bodoh banget kali yah?

"Miyuuuu~?" Kupu-kupu kuning itu memiringkan kepalanya saat mendapati bunga itu berada di kedua tangannya. Sedikit bingung juga.

"Waaah! Ternyata jatuh di tangan Ashisogi Jishou, zanpakutou milik Kapten Kurotsuchi Mayuri! Beruntungnya~!" puji Hinamori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ugh~! Sebel aku gak dapet, kalo bisa dapet siapa tahu aku dan Gin bisa…," wajahnya semakin merah saat Gin tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Bisa apa?" tanyanya dengan seringai rubah yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"U-ugh… Gin, jangan di sini ah! Memalukan, tau," bisik Matsumoto yang malu berat. "Um daripada itu…," pandangannya kembali ke arah Ashisogi Jisou yang kini dikerumuni teman-teman zanpakutounya dan beberapa shinigami. "… kira-kira siapa ya yang menjadi pasangannya?"

Kapten murah senyum itu -?- mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mana kutahu."

**-**** M3! -**

"Jadi Jishou-kun, siapakah orang yang beruntung itu?" tanya Hinamori penasaran. "Bisa kau beritahu kami?"

"Miyuuuu?" Lagi-lagi ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja sambil meremas kertas putih yang membingkai karangan bunga lili putih di kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak bersemburat merah.

"Ayo… siapa?" desak Matsumoto yang telah meninggalkan Gin entah di mana, karena masalah ini lebih menarik terutama bagi perkembangan bakat menggosipnya itu. Eleuh! "Nah… kalau kau mau menjawabnya, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan wanita itu, fufufu, gimana?" tawar Matsumoto dengan tawanya yang super aneh.

"Hum-hum, kami akan membantumu," sahut Rukia disusul anggukan shinigami wanita yang lain. Aih bahkan Rukia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan acara pernikahan zanpakutounya dan besannya –baca : Hitsugaya taichou- yang saat ini sedang sibuk dihujani kata selamat dari rekan-rekannya dan juga pertanyaan tentang kapan yah dia akan mendapatkan momongan alias cucu -?- dari pengantin baru itu.

"Aku belum kakek-kakek, dasar bodoh!" jerit Hitsugaya kesal sambil mengacung-acungkan zanpakutounya seperti orang kalap, yang disahut dengan kikikan rekan-rekan sesama shinigaminya. Yeah… yeah… darah tingginya kumat lagi deh.

Sepertinya para shinigami yang bergerombol di sekeliling Ashisogi Jishou belumlah menyerah. Aaah… antusias banget, sih, menggodanya? Sampai-sampai sang kupu-kupu pemalu itu semakin memerah saja, saat kepalanya menoleh ke sampingnya, pada sosok zanpakutou cilik nan lincah dan ceria. "Miyuuuu~" desahnya dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau liat-liat?" sahut sosok itu ketus.

"Heeee? Suzumebachi-chan?" kor para shinigami penasaran itu minus Soi-Fon taichou yang cuek bebek dan memilih untuk mengagumi sang idola, Yoruichi Sihouen, yang kini tengah berbincang dengan rekannya, Urahara Kisuke.

"Iya kenapa?" balas Suzumebachi singkat, padat, dan merasa sangat terganggu. "Eh?" Ia terkaget ketika Jishou menyodorkan bunga lili itu padanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi bener, dia?" tanya Matsumoto menegaskan. Ashisogi Jishou mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian kabur entah kemana. Mungkin bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja laboratorium Kurotsuchi taichou. Ah… inikah cinta pertama? Malu-malu kucing. =.=a

Suzumebachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung melihat tingkah aneh Jishou saat ini. Memberinya bunga, wajah malu merah padam, dan kemudian kabur begitu saja. "Orang aneh," katanya sweatdrop.

"Wah… wah… wah… Suzu-chan, sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jishou, hm?" tanya Matsumoto penuh selidik dan sedikit menahan tawa dengan cara menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Suzumebachi yang tidak mengerti.

Hinamori menghela nafas. "Sudah-sudah, dia kan masih kecil, jangan digoda terus, Rangiku-san!" pintanya mencoba meredam hasrat jahil Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Um… jadi begini, apakah kau tahu arti dari bunga itu, maksudku mengapa Jishou-kun memberikannya padamu?"

"Ahahaha… tentu saja karena Jishou mengetahui apa yang kusuka," jawabnya dengan tawa renyah sambil mencium harum bunga lili yang masih segar itu.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Kiyone tak percaya. "Su-sudah sejauh itu, ya?" Ouh… bahkan Kiyone-pun merasa kalah telak dalam masalah cinta dengan zanpakutou gesit itu. Habisnya tiap hari kerjaannya cuma bertengkar saja dengan rekannya sesama di divisi 13 yang bahkan author pun lupa namanya. Gomen m^.^m. Mana sempet dia mengincar cowok untuk jadi kekasihnya?

"Memangnya apaan? Tentu saja dia tahu karena aku adalah lebah, dan satu hal yang paling disukai lebah adalah madu. Makanya dia memberikan bunga ini kepadaku karena dia tau aku suka banget dengan madunya," jawab Suzumebachi seraya menyedot madu bunga lili itu dengan sedotan minuman. "Euh… manis. Ini enak sekali," komennya senang dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam dan bersweatdrop ria mendengar penjelasan yang sangat super polos itu. _'Aaa… dia memang benar-benar masih anak kecil,' _batin para shinigami yang bergerombol di sekeliling Suzumebachi.

Matsumoto memukul-mukul dahi dengan kepalan tangannya. _'Kurasa aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya, tidak peduli dia masih kecil atau tidak mengerti, tapi… aku gak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ashisogi Jishou bila mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya seperti ini jadinya,'_ batinnya. Ia pun semakin kesal melihat Suzumebachi menikmati madu di bunga itu, tanpa mengetahui makna sebenarnya di baliknya. "Jadi Suzu-chan yang manis, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tau arti dari bunga mempelai wanita, kan?"

"Ya… orang yang mendapatkan bunga itu akan menjadi pasangan yang menikah berikutnya, begitu kan?" sahutnya masih sambil menikmati madu bunga lili itu. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jishou?"

Matsumoto menghela nafas. "Dia menyukaimu dan memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya di kemudian hari, dengan kata lain dia melamarmu," katanya dengan cepat dan bernada frustasi sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya di perut Suzumebachi.

"Uhuk~ apa?" Suzumebachi terkaget seraya menyemburkan jus madu alaminya, menyebabkan madu itu mengenai wajah cantik fukutaichou di depannya.

Matsumoto mengelap mukanya dan kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan sedikit malas. "Perlukah kukatakan sekali lagi? Dia menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya, jelas?" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat kedua.

Suzumebachi tersedak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Matsumoto. "Ugh… dia apa?" Matsumoto dan shinigami lain mengangguk-angguk mantap. "Tidak mungkin! Aku gak mau, pokoknya gak mauuuuuu!!! Selamanya, huwaaaaaa!" jeritnya histeris sambil terbang kesana-kemari saking syoknya mendengar pernyataan shinigami berambut pirang itu. _'Kenapa orang seperti dia?! Padahal aku ingin Sen yang melamarku! Huhuhu~!'_

… dan bunga lili itu pun telah terlempar entah di mana.

**-**** M3! -**

"Miyuuuu~" Ashisogi Jishou tertunduk sedih di balik pohon besar sesaat setelah mendengar dan melihat sendiri penolakan mentah-mentah yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Suzumebachi. Sesaat setelah melarikan diri, ternyata ia pergi ke taman bunga seretei untuk memetik beberapa bunga berkelopak besar yang tentu saja harum dan bermadu banyak.

Huft… rencananya sih mau ia bagi bareng sama Suzu, sekuntum berdua, sambil menikmati taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran di salah satu sudut Seretei. Hehehe… kayak manusia yang sukanya irit alias sepiring berdua atau segelas berdua. Ekh… kayak kekurangan duit aja, gak modal banget sih kencan tapi apa-apa berdua. Gak puas dongk makan sama minumnya!

Tapi semuanya sudah pupus di tengah jalan. Semuanya tinggal kenangan, cintanya runtuh seiring dengan jatuhnya tangkai-tangkai bunga yang tadinya berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Jemarinya luluh dan lemas, tak terasa air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. T.T

Mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama itu, tidak selamanya indah. Terkadang memang harus pahit ketika cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Iya kan, Jishou-kun?

"Miyuuuu~" Ashisogi Jishou-pun akhirnya dengan pasrah dan berselimut aura hitam meninggalkan pesta pernikahan itu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin hidup lagi. Mungkin kalau ada pohon ceplukan di Seretei, ia akan gantung diri di pohon itu.

'_Lebih baik mati dari pada menanggung malu!'_

Oh… oh… Jishou-kun, jangan berpikiran pendek seperti itu! Sabar dikit yah, mungkin Suzu-chan cuma kaget saja kamu lamar tiba-tiba. Hahaha tunggulah sebentar, kalau masih saja ditolak, boleh dong saya sebagai author memberikan tali rafia untuk gantung diri? Gimana?

"Miyuuuu~"

.

~ sungguh sebuah resepsi pernikahan yang penuh dengan derai air mata ~

T.T

Tamat GaJe -?-

.

**Author Note~!**

Hiks… sroth kesampean juga bikin fic JishouSuzu, ya ampun dari dulu, tapi gak pernah ada niat buat ngetiknya... begitu niat dipuasin semaleman gak tidur buat nyelesaiin ini fic. Err… kenapa di fic saya yang selalu mengalah Senbozakura ya? =.=a

-dan… JishouSuzu, wekekek ini crack pairing pertama dan teraneh di Bleach Indonesia. Ahahaha… Jishou, maapin saya okey, sejujurnya saya gak ngerti sebenarnya Jishou ngomong apa selain kata "miyuuu~" yang seperti saya dengar di animenya, jadi malah kayak autis gitu *dicabik Jishou plus disembur racun* author tewas di tempat*

Fic aneh, diawali dengan pairing HyouShira dan diakhiri dengan kisah cinta kandas milik Jishou… ahahaha, jadi pairingnya siapa ini, kalo ditulis di summary halaman web? Mana author note- di tengah cerita beneran banyak banget! Heks! Ganggu gak sih?

Bingung ah, mending direpiu saja yah… hahahaha~! Saya gak tidur semaleman loh buat ngetik nih fic *gak ada yang nanya!!!*


	2. Mak Comblang Part 1

Huahahaha… saya muncul lagi *plak-plak-plak* setelah berkutat dengan hari-hari yang sungguh melelahkan sekali *mijit-mijit pundak yang super pegel* Muah-muah tiba-tiba saya mendapatkan ide untuk meneruskan fic ini, so… gak jadi one-shot deah~!

Yak-yak mari kita mulai meneruskan dengan kehidupan cinta gaje para shinigami dan zanpakutou kita, gyahahaha… uhuks, maap keselek biji cabe *?*

**Disclaimer**

Tite Kubo-san, maafkan saya karena kembali meminjam chara karya-karya anda. Hweee gak minta ijin secara langsung gak papa, yah? Repot kalo musti ke Jepang, gak ada dana =.=" (kere mode : on).

.

Saya rasa chapter lalu bisa dianggap sebagai prolog, wuahaha *plak* maap bila malah bosen. Abis idenya ada sih, jadi kenapa gak ditulis saja? Ya, kan?

Euh… OOC !!! Meneruskan yang kemaren, dan kisah cinta Jishou cs!

.

shiNomori naOmi present

.

**Married! Married! Married-?-**

"_Bagian Kedua : Mak Comblang! Part 1"_

Wuaaah… lima bulan sudah rumah tangga Hyourinmaru dan Sode no Shirayuki berlangsung. Ah masih seumur jagung jadi maklumlah kalo masih lengket, selengket-lengketnya bak kertas rekat untuk menjebak lalat, gyaaah~ maksudnya seperti perangko gitu. ^.^ V

Jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua bakalan tinggal bersama. Heeaaah… coba pikir? Mau tinggal di mana? Inner world Hitsugaya atau milik Rukia? Tidak keduanya, dengan kata lain mereka hidup terpisah dimana Hyourinmaru tinggal di dalam inner Hitsugaya dan Shirayuki di dalam inner Rukia.

Aaah… ada yang tahu alasannya? Hayoooo kenapa?

Ini masalah privasi, Bung! Privasi!

Tidak mungkin kan, di saat mereka, Hyou dan Shirayuki berduaan di salah satu inner world kedua shinigami bertinggi badan di bawah rata-rata tersebut, eh… ketauan deh sama masternya! Malu dongk! Jadi sesering mungkin mereka meninggalkan inner world alias para master mereka, menuju dunia nyata, dalam hal ini dunia di luar inner world yang dapat berarti dua yaitu dunia arwah (_soul society_) atau dunia manusia, tempat Kurosaki Ichigo berasal.

Jadi sudah jelas kan, alasan mengapa hubungan mereka masih seperti baru saja menikah kemarin sore? Hueeeee kangen berat tauk!

Yah… yah, tentu saja hal ini membuat master mereka kebingungan mencari para babunya yang ganteng dan cantik itu. Tentu saja, helooooo bisa apa coba shinigami tanpa zanpakutou-nya saat melawan hollow kalau sang zanpakutou menghilang entah kemana? Kemampuan kidou tidaklah cukup untuk menghadapi para Arrancar yang bertebaran di langit Negeri Sakura itu.

… dan seperti saat ini, menghilang dan menyembunyikan diri dari master mereka. Menikmati hujan salju di musim panas yang terik. Hahaha… gak usah heran deh, namanya juga zanpakutou berelemen es, apa sih yang enggak? Langit yang cerah dengan matahari yang terik dalam sekejap mata dapat mereka ubah menjadi mendung dan bersalju. Beneran deh nih anak, niat banget sih?! =.="

Walah… kalau begitu memang bener menyembunyikan diri, tapi tidak menyembunyikan keberadaan, karena efeknya sampai ke seluruh penjuru Soul Society. Jadi semuanya sudah maklum, termasuk Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang cukup memberikan keleluasaan bagi mereka untuk melepas kerinduan. Halah… kayak pisah 100 taon aja, padahal cuma pisah maksimal 2 atau 3 hari bila Rukia sedang pergi bertugas di Karakura. Itupun setelah dipaksa oleh Shirayuki agar segera pulang ke komunitas arwah, padahal tugas yang diberikan ke Rukia untuk berpatroli belumlah selesai. Alhasil sang partnerlah yang selalu menggantikannya.

Kerja _double_ untuk sang shinigami daigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hum-hum, begitu Senkaimon terbuka, Shirayuki langsung menyeret Rukia ke divisi 10. Pokoknya harus secepatnya, udah kangen banget sama Hyou soalnya. Eh setelah ketemu, mereka malah menghilang, meninggalkan para master mereka yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di kantor Hitsugaya.

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan mereka. Sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuk, ia berkata, "Sepertinya cinta mereka begitu dalam, yah, taichou?"

Hitsugaya menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran kursi, dan kemudian menatap ke arah pintu dimana kedua zanpakutou es tadi menghilang dalam sekejap mata. "Kurasa begitu. Yah, lebih baik begini daripada…," katanya dengan wajah memerah karena tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin, apalagi mengatakannya kepada orang lain. Tidak… tidak… ini memalukan.

"Kurasa itu hanya salah paham saja," kata Rukia seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Kepala Hitsugaya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah gadis Kuchiki itu. "Maksudmu, mereka tidak-?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja, aku memahami sifat Sode no Shirayuki. Dia mengatakannya kepadaku sesaat setelah pernikahan itu. Sebelumnya ia berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi…" pandangan Rukia kemudian menunduk. "… ma-maaf tapi saat itu Hitsugaya taichou dan nii-sama tidak mempercayai mereka."

Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Begitu?" Rukia mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. "Kurasa aku harus meluruskan semua ini. Menceraikan mereka mungkin."

"Eh?" Rukia terkaget mendengarnya. "Taichou! Bukankah itu sama saja menghancurkan mereka?!" sergahnya dengan nada tinggi.

Hitsugaya menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Aku bercanda."

Rukia sweatdrop. '_Gak lucu_.'

**- M3! -**

Shirayuki menatap langit mendung nan gelap di Seretei, duduk di hamparan rumput yang seharusnya hijau namun karena salju dan angin dingin super ekstrim yang muncul tiba-tiba, hamparan rumput itu kini mengering dan kekuningan. Pohon besar tempatnya dan Hyourinmaru kini bernaung juga sedikit demi sedikit menggugurkan daunnya. Sepertinya para makhluk berklorofil tersebut bingung dengan cuaca yang berubah mendadak.

"Shirayuki, kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini?" tanya Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba. Shirayuki mendongakkan kepalanya yang saat ini bersandar di dada bidang Hyourinmaru. Oaaaah~~! Author tereak-tereak gajeee, gak nahan liat adegan ini, huhuhu… nevermind.

Shirayuki mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke atas dan membiarkan bulir salju putih terjatuh di atasnya. "Aku rasa mereka cocok, kok."

"Dalam hal apa?" tanya Hyourinmaru seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Shirayuki yang bebas.

"Ummm…?" Shirayuki menyentuh bibirnya, mencoba memikirkan sebuah argumen yang masuk akal. "Mereka berelemen sama seperti kita, tingginya juga gak jauh beda, berat badannya juga, sifatnya juga sama."

Oh Shirayuki~ ini beneran deh, alasan yang gak masuk akal! Lagipula tinggi keduanya lumayan beda jauh. Selisih kurang lebih dua puluh senti, kau tahu?! Itu kan angka yang lumayan besar. =.="

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Shirayuki dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hyourinmaru, menatap ke dalam bola mata lelaki itu cukup dalam dengan pandangan marah. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Hyourinmaru yang telah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ini karena kita, bukan?" tebaknya tanpa melihat ke arah Shirayuki yang masih terduduk di rerumputan. "Kau ingin menyatukan mereka berdua agar kita juga bisa bersatu tanpa penghalang. Begitu?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis.

Shirayuki berdiri dengan cepat dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau bercanda?! Itu menjijikkan! Tentu saja aku tidak-"

"Jangan bohong!" potongnya sambil memberikan tatapan marah pada istrinya. "Tatap mataku, Shirayuki!" Hyourinmaru mengguncang-guncang bahu Shirayuki dengan sedikit keras.

"A-aku… sebenarnya," Shirayuki memalingkan wajahnya, segan menatap wajah murka Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru memalingkan tubuhnya. "Kau egois," katanya singkat sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Shirayuki yang hanya bisa tercenung dan membantu

"Hyou-… kun, ma-maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku," desah Shirayuki. "Ini kan juga demi kelangsungan hubungan kita!" lanjutnya dengan mata berapi-api. Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau akan menyesal mengatan itu dan akan berterima kasih kepadaku, Hyourinmaru!"

Weuh~ semangat yang berkobar demi mempertahankan kehidupan rumah tangga, oey!

**- M3! –**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri menatap sang zanpakutou ciliknya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sudah beberapa bulan ini nafsu makan Jishou menurun drastis. Eaaah… dia menolak saran author untuk gantung diri, padahal uugh… author yang baek hati ini -?- sudah bersusah payah membuang uang untuk biaya bea cukai buat mengekspor tali tambang dan pohon ceplukan dari Indonesia ke Jepang. Fiuuuuh… dasar merepotkan.

Mungkin karena Jishou masih memiliki sedikit harapan pada Suzumebachi yang kian hari kian menjauh dari jangkauannya, kale yak? =.=a

Hahaha tentu saja tidak. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia sendiri sedang bingung apakah ia harus dendam atau berterima kasih kepada Matsumoto yang telah memberikan _support_ dan dukungannya selama ini dalam usahanya mendapatkan secuil hati dari Suzumebachi.

Sabar yah, Jishou-kun. Cinta memang butuh perjuangan.

"Miyuuuuu-"

"Ayolah, makanlah!" pinta Mayuri yang kini berjongkok di depan Jishou, sedikit memelas sambil menyodorkan mangkok berisi madu kualitas terbaik kepadanya. Sang zanpakutou menggeleng, dan kembali pada aktifitasnya. Tidur dengan aura gelap. "Ini kualitas terbaik," lanjut Mayuri dengan nadanya yang euh… namun Jishou malah memalingkan badannya, membelakangi sang master yang menjadi tambah kebingungan.

Mayuri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung. "Nemu!" panggilnya kepada sang asisten yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya.

"Hai, taichou."

Sang kapten maniak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursinya lalu menghempaskan dirinya di tempat itu seraya memandangi layar komputer dengan kedua tangan bertautan di dagu. "Menurutmu mengapa Jishou bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Jatuh cinta," jawab sang fukutaichou datar, tanpa ekspresi. Mayuri masih terdiam, seakan menunggu jawaban berikutnya. "Suzumebachi, zanpakutou Soi Fon taichou," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang masih sedatar kematian, ups… deadpan maksudnya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Begitu?" Sang fukutaichou mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian jemari Mayuri sudah menari dengan lincah di keyboard dengan seringainya yang khas bak ilmuwan yang mendapatkan ramuan baru.

**- M3! - **

"Kau kenapa, Hyourinmaru?"

Hitsugaya merasa heran dengan tingkah laku zanpakutounya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Sekembalinya ia dari euhm… kencan dengan sang istri, raut wajahnya menjadi murung dan sedikit pendiam. Ya walaupun sifat aslinya memang agak pendiam tapi kalau makin diam artinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Gak ada," jawab Hyourinmaru tanpa menatap sang master. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah kolam ikan koi yang ada di luar kantor divisi 10. Ia duduk di bingkai jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, pandangannya tampak sedikit sedih. "Master-" ia berkata.

"Hn?" sahut Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas kerja yang semakin menggunung di mejanya. Kuas yang ada di tangannya tampak lincah menorehkan tulisan yang entah apa isinya, mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laporan pertanggungjawaban divisi.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Rukia-dono?"

Ahaha… kena kau Hyourinmaru~!!! Mungkin itulah yang akan dipikirkan oleh Sode no Shirayuki bila mengetahui suaminya itu akan menanyakan hal itu. Bahkan Hyourinmaru tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin setelah berpikir panjang, ada bagusnya juga ide Shirayuki untuk mempersatukan Rukia dan Hitsugaya dalam hubungan pernikahan seperti mereka. Khe-khe-khe… demi kelangsungan cintanya bersama sang Putri Salju. Hohoho- maksudnya, helooooo, ia bertengkar dengan Shirayuki gara-gara ini, kan? Jadi mengapa ia tidak ikut egois saja dan mengabaikan idealisme-nya? Menuruti kemauan Shirayuki untuk menyatukan para master mereka.

Sang master hanya menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada kertas kerja, terdiam dan menatap tulisannya dengan cukup lama. "Dia kuat," sahutnya setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Hyourinmaru _to the point_. Nah loh… ikut-ikutan deh nih zanpakutou es buat mak comblangin masternya sama master Shirayuki. "Maksudku sebagai seseorang yang lebih spesial?"

Alis Hitsugaya mengkerut. "Tekniknya cukup hebat," jawabnya singkat.

Haaaah~! Rasanya Hyourinmaru ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya di bingkai jendela yang kini sedang ia duduki. Merasa gagal dalam menjalankan misi rahasianya, tentu saja karena Shirayuki belum mengetahui bahwa ia telah berubah.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya sang _master _ sekali lagi.

Nah yaaah… ini dia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan sama Hyourinmaru, tentang rencana dia yang sesungguhnya. Oh betapa menyesalnya dia karena telah bertengkar dengan Shirayuki pagi tadi, sungguh saat ini dia membutuhkan keahlian sang istri. Wanita memang lebih tepat mengurusi hal ini.

Ah… Hyou- coba dari tadi deh kamu bilang sama Shirayuki. Gak gini kan jadinya? Repot sendiri.

"Hei-hei… kau mau kemana?" seru Hitsugaya saat melihat Hyourinmaru malah pergi keluar, mengabaikan dirinya dan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Sang naga es hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berkata apapun, membuat sang master mendengus dengan rasa bingung tingkat tinggi.

**- M3! - **

"Jadi?"

Hyourinmaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, memperlihatkan Sode no Shirayuki yang kini sedang berdiri dengan punggung yang bersender di tembok, beberapa blok dari kantor Hitsugaya. Salah satu tangan putri salju itu tampak sedang menyematkan rambut putihnya yang jatuh di wajahnya ke belakang telinga kanannya.

"Kau akhirnya setuju, Hyou-kun?" Senyum kemenangan tampak tersungging di wajah cantik Shirayuki.

"Aku menyerah. Kali ini aku ikut denganmu, Shirayuki."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menerima keputusan orang lain. Tentu saja, kau harus memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat bukan untuk bisa berubah pikiran seperti itu?" desak sang istri.

Sang suami menolehkan kepalanya ke langit yang mulai gelap. "Karena aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, terpisah dengan orang yang-" Ah sulitnya bagi Hyou buat mengucapkan sebuah kata cinta. Aduh-aduh… ternyata dia masih malu-malu kucing, seperti Jishou tapi bedanya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hohoho…

Tiba-tiba kedua jemari Shirayuki telah menyentuh bibir Hyourinmaru. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jangan katakan bila kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku paham akan sifatmu," katanya dengan tatapan haru dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Shirayuki-!"

Kedua tangan berselimut es milik Hyourinmaru seketika telah menarik tubuh Shirayuki ke dalam pelukannya. Yap mereka telah berbaikan kembali. Pertengkaran suami-istri yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu akhirnya telah dileburkan oleh hati mereka. Perasaan yang saling menyayangi yang ternyata lebih besar dari yang pernah diperkirakan orang lain.

Tapi…

Apakah seseorang yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon menerima ikatan yang telah tersambung kembali itu?

DUK~!!!

Kepalan tangannya menghantam batang pohon, membuatnya sedikit retak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan amarah. Mata aqua-nya berkilat penuh kebencian. Ia tidak bisa menerimannya, selamanya… karena wanita itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Pojok Author**

Nyohoho… diputuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini, hahaha. Tauklah siapa yang ada di atas pohon itu kan? Yap… siapa hayoooo?

Nah… berhubung ini author gak ada ide buat cara nyomblangin HitsuRuki, saya dan para provokator *nunjuk-nunjuk HyouShira* menerima segala ide buat menyatukan mereka berdua, tanpa mengabaikan keberadaan Send an Kurosaki Ichigo. Ingat mereka juga bagian dari konflik.

Sebelumnya minta maaf bila ada miss-typo, saya bukanlah orang yang sempurna dan bisa bebas dari kesalahan.

Untuk chapter ini saya mohon masukannya. Repiu dongk!?


	3. Mak Comblang Part 2

Sumimasen…permisi mas, mbak, eyang putri lan kakung *digeplak* saya kembali mengusik ketenangan fandom ini yah hohoho…

Makasih banget bagi yang udah repiu, balesannya ada di bawah yah *seperti biasa, kayak gak tau gue saja* Iyaap… ternyata para reader-ku pada pinter semua, bisa ngejawab siapa yang nangkring di atas pohon sambil ngintipin orang pacaran *bletak* khukhukhu… nyuuuu~ langsung mulai saja dari yang paling utama…

**Disclaimer** :

Omm~ eh kayaknya gak beda jauh amat umurnya, apa saya panggil pake nama "Mas Tite Kubo" saja (soalnya adek sepupu juga ada yang seumuran beliau, padahal ayeee 15 tahun lebih muda!*) *whatever* Gue pinjem charanya- titik, gak pake koma. *?*

**Warning** :

Garuk-garuk kepala ketombean, saya juga bingung kok, kayaknya ini masih aman untuk dikonsumsi buat bayi or balita (dengan syarat mereka udah bisa membaca dan pake komputer alias baby genius *hoeeee~*)

.

Hiroyuki Naomi **a. k. a** shiNomori naOmi

*ke-GaJe-an tingkat ringan sampai menengah, XDD~*

.

.

**Married! Married! Married-?-**

"_Bagian Ketiga : Mak Comblang! Part 2"_

Jduk~! Jduk~! Jduk~!

Seandainya Tuhan memberikan karunia bagi sebatang pohon rimbun yang kini tubuhnya telah remuk redam akibat ditinju berpuluh kali untuk berbicara dan berkeluh kesah, maka ia akan benar-benar memaki orang yang telah menyakiti dirinya.

DUK!

Bila ia bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, maka ia akan menyabet sang pelaku sampai babak-belur dengan ranting-ranting dan akarnya yang menjulur besar. Menusuk-nusukkan duri-durinya yang tajam sebagai balas dendam karena bunga yang mekar di setiap rantingnya kini telah berguguran.

DUK! JDUK!

Tak peduli siapakah orang itu, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, pokoknya… hosh-hosh… _'Gue pengen banget menghajar Sakura gila itu~!'_ maki si pohon dalam hati *?*

JDUK! BRUK~!

Aaah… kali ini satu hantaman keras membuat batangnya roboh dan ia ambruk di tanah.

"Payah, gitu doang dah roboh!" dengus Senbonzakura dengan nada datar sambil menendang batang pohon yang rimbun oleh dedauan yang telah ambruk tadi.

'_Loe bilang apa ke gue? Sini kalo loe berani, gue sabet loe pake nie akar! Seenaknya aja, loe yang sakit hati kenapa gue yang jadi tumbalnya?' _ Si pohon masih aja dendam, memaki-maki sebisa mungkin sampe teman-temannya sesama pohon dan makhluk berklorofil lain hingga sekelas amoeba seperti _Paramecium sp _dan _Euglena viridians _geleng-geleng kepala karena bahasanya bener-bener gak sopan. Gak tahu apa kalau di lingkungan _Soul Society_ bahasa elu-gue itu dianggap sebagai bahasa kaum marjinal *halah* alias gak elit dan tak berkelas.

Tenang-tenang, tahan emosi, daripada nanti dicincang jadi 1000 bagian, mau?

'_A-abis ntu makhluk jejadian dari pohon Sakura seenaknya mukulin beta, padahal beta tak bersalah, hiksu,'_ sang pohon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, hingga ajalnya menjemput karena dimakan rayap yang kebetulan lewat dan membuat rongga-rongga di dalam tubuhnya.

Heaaaaaa~! Sen-chan, kenapa kamu emosi banget sih! Kasian ntu pohon! Gimana nanti kalo kehujanan?

"Huh!"

Senbonzakura hanya ber-huh ria sebagai jawaban, ah… masa karena dia melihat Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki berpelukan tadi sore sih? Eum… tapi kalo dipikir-pikir dan dilihat reaksinya yang heboh gitu, sepertinya memang iya. Ini mah belum apa-apa, soalnya denger-denger tadi Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki bakalan njodohin master mereka, biar mereka tetep lengket terus dan gak terpisah.

'_Hn… itu gak mungkin banget,' _sanggah Senbonzakura setelah emosinya sedikit mereda. '_Tapi kalo beneran iyaa… terus-terus… Sen ngejomblo?' _ Mulai lagi deh stress-nya, bukannya emang udah jomblo dari dulu yak? Sadarlah Sen~! +_+

'_Gak boleh dibiarin, aku musti memberitahu Master! Kali aja dia punya ide fufufu… bukannya dia overprotektif yak kalo berkaitan masalah Rukia-sama?'_

Sesuka loe deh, Sen. Semua keputusan akan jatuh di tangan Byakuya karena kekuasaannya tinggi. Maklumlah, pewaris tunggal tahta kepemimpinan klan terkemuka. Kuchiki gitu loh! Kuchiki… -_sapa coba yang berani menentangnya?-_

Itu sih benar Byakuya bisa mengatur semua jodoh buat Rukia, kecuali bila tidak terjadi adegan Romeo and Juliet. XP~

**- M3! - **

Tap… tap… tap…. Brak~!

"Byakuuuu~!" teriak Senbonzakura sembari membuka pintu ruang kerja sang kapten divisi 6 dan sekaligus masternya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Malangnya, ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merusakkan properti yang ada di kantor dan rumah Byakuya.

Huft… Byakuya tampaknya masih bisa bernafas lega karena kali ini Senbonzakura tidak menggunakan cara yang benar-benar jalan pintas untuk memenuhi semua tujuannya. Hum- seperti menggunakan shikai dan mengucapkan kata "Chire!" untuk merobohkan dinding di rumahnya, seperti kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hoaaaa~ ternyata memang benar kata kedua Zabimaru a. k. a Chimpete dan Snakey bahwa Senbonzakura itu memiliki sifat _short temperamental _alias berpikiran pendek dan sederhana.

"Hatchiu~!" Senbonzakura mengusap-usap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba aja menjadi gatal. _'Masa kena flu musim panas?'_ batinnya sedikit heran.

Ups… sepertinya sudah terlalu dalam membicarakan sifat orang sampai dia bisa merasakannnya. Ah ya sudahlah, jadi mau ngapain Senbonzakura sampai mendobrak kantor Byakuya segala?

"Byakuu, gawat~! Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki, mereka mau menjodohkan Hitsugaya-sama!" teriak Senbonzakura setengah emosi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja Byakuya.

"Lantas?" respon sang _master _tanpa mengabaikan kertas kerjanya yang masih cukup banyak.

"Mau dinikahkan!"

Byakuya menghela nafas, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap zanpakutou-nya yang mungkin sedang tidak waras itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Ya gak masalah, kan? Emangnya apa peduliku?" kata Byakuya cuek sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Mau dicomblangin sama Rukia-sama, Byakuuu," sahut Senbonzakura setengah putus asa.

Pyuuuuuur~!

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Byakuya kaget. "Sama Rukia?" Senbonzakura mengangguk mantap. Jegleeeeer~ sepertinya ada suara gemuruh halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar secara ganas di langit malam yang cerah berbintang di luar sana. "Gak bisa ini! Gak bisa dibiarin!" Byakuya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantornya sambil memegang dagu dengan kedua alis yang mengkerut. Tampaknya ia sedang menghadapi masalah yang begitu pelik.

"Aaaa- master?" panggil Senbonzakura. Tumben manggil dengan kata "_Master_" padahal biasanya dia manggilnya lebay banget deh, =.=" Yah mungkin karena ia agak takut dengan perubahan sikap Byakuya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh itu. "Halooo~ master?" panggilnya lagi dengan kepala yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena mengikuti gerakan Byakuya.

Byakuya mengangkat tangannya, ia diam di tempatnya. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kukhawatirkan bila ini terjadi, Senbonzakura?" tanyanya. Senbonzakura menggeleng bak anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Mau jadi apa keturunan Kuchiki bila ini terjadi, hah?" raungnya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Senbonzakura takut-takut.

"Kau tahu tentang persamaan antara Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang membuatku stress tiba-tiba seperti ini?" pancing sang master dengan wajah super serius. Uwoooo~ beneran memikirkan tentang kebahagiaan sang adik nih! Ihiy~ ^.^v

"Elemen es dan salju."

Byakuya menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya sedangkan tangan yang lain berkacak pinggang. "Salah."

"Bukan dari keluarga ningrat?" tebak Senbonzakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Byakuya menggeleng. Senbonzakura mengelus-elus dagunya dan berpose bak seorang detektif dadakan. "Penghasilannya Hitsugaya-sama tidak sepadan dengan keluarga Kuchiki?" lagi-lagi Byakuya menggeleng. "Ah kalau begitu-"

"Arrrgh~!" potong Byakuya frustasi. "Tidak-tidak-tidak! Jawabanmu salah semua, Sen!" serunya dengan wajah tegang. "Kau tahu, mereka berdua pendek! PENDEK!" raung sang Kuchiki sengit. "Mau jadi apa keturunan Kuchiki yang berasal dari perpaduan mereka berdua, hah?" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu sedangkan Senbonzakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. "Calon menantu keluarga ini harus memiliki bibit, bobot, dan bebet yang bagus. Aku bisa menerima dua kriteria dari Hitsugaya tapi tentang bibitnya-"

'_Yeee… aku tadi juga mau ngomong kalo mereka sama-sama pendek, main potong aja ah,'_ batin Senbonzakura dengan _sweatdrop_ besar di kepalanya."Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Gen-nya pendek, aku gak bisa terima," sahutnya singkat dan pendek.

"Karena?"

"Bisa bayangkan bila pendek dan pendek disatukan?" Byakuya mulai menggambarkan simbol-simbol berupa segitiga dan lingkaran sambil memegang buku Genetika Sel. "Jika Hitsugaya dan Rukia memiliki sepasang gen dan salah satunya bergenotip pendek maka ada kemungkinan 25 persen keturunan akan pendek. Sialnya kalo dua-duanya bergenotip pendek, maka 100 persen keturunan mereka akan pendek dan juga keturunan yang selanjutnya."

"Jadi?" Senbonzakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Itulah yang namanya pewarisan sifat keturunan!" terang Byakuya sambil memberikan garis bawah pada sebuah tulisan bernama "Pendek" -hasilnya melakukan rumus persilangan gak jelas. "Jelas?" lanjutnya dengan nada bak seorang guru biologi yang mengajarkan kepada muridnya.

"A-aaa?" desah Senbonzakura, bingung mode on binti make o-on. "Intinya saja deh."

"Estetika klan Kuchiki bakalan hancur! Jadi~ aku gak akan membiarkan mereka berdua bersatu!" kata Byakuya dengan semangat berapi-api. "Gagalkan, pokoknya harus digagalkan. Kalau perlu minta bantuan sama Kurosaki Ichigo, mwahahaha~"

Err… pokoknya gak bisa bayangin deh kalo Byakuya beneran tertawa seperti itu. Nggilani~! =,="

**- M3! - **

Sret… Sret…

Wah- sepertinya Shirayuki sedang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu. Sebuah pena bulu yang didapatkannya dari Haineko beberapa bulan lalu saat zanpakutou genit itu berkunjung di _real world_ tampak menari lincah pada buku catatannya dan sesekali ia ketuk-ketukkan ke dahinya. Ia merasa sangat gelisah memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatukan masternya dan master Hyourinmaru.

Mata _aqua_-nya menengadah menikmati hamparan galaksi yang terpancar indah di langit. Yap… untuk membuang kesunyian seraya menunggu sang suami yang belum juga tiba di tempat mereka janjikan untuk bertemu yaitu di sebuah bukit tak bernama di area Rukongai.

"Haaaaa~ kenapa belum datang juga?" desahnya sedikit lelah karena terus berkutat dengan berbagai strategi yang harus ia jalankan demi masa depannya. Halah~ Shirayuki, kamu ini loh, dasar istri yang bener-bener menjunjung tinggi keutuhan rumah tangga, ya?

"Maaf, terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah tadi dengan misi perburuan _Sword Fiend_," kata Hyourinmaru tiba-tiba yang langsung mendudukkan dirirnya di sebelah Shirayuki begitu ia sampai.

"Ya~" sahut Shirayuki agak malas.

"Oh iya~" Hyourinmaru merogoh sesuatu dari balik kimononya. "Aku dapat ini dari Naomi," katanya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas putih kepada Shirayuki.

"Naomi? Siapa itu dan apa pula ini? Lalu siapa Seiri Eisenhaem?" tanya Shirayuki sedikit emosi setelah membaca beberapa baris pertama dari isi kertas itu yang ternyata memuat sebuah nama yang belum pernah ia dengar. Wueeee~ cemburunya kumat lagi, XP.

Hyourinmaru menggeleng dan menghela nafas pasrah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sode no Shirayuki ternyata pencemburu berat. "Naomi itu author fanfic ini, dan kita ini cuma para aktor yang ia paksa untuk memainkan skenario gila-nya itu," katanya lirih.

Woooo~ Hyou-kun, iya deh… minta maaf sekali, tapi kamu juga seneng kan dikasih peran jadi suaminya Sode no Shirayuki dan bukan menjadi suaminya Katen Kyoukatsui yang senior? Inget… Katen Kyoukatsui ada dua orang, yang satu senior dan udah tante-tante tapi agak genit sebut saja dengan nama Bibi Katen, dan yang satunya masih bocah remaja alias junior tapi memiliki temperamental mudah ngambek serta sedikit sadis kalo ngebunuh musuh. Nah… kalo mau nyebutin, hummm… panggil saja gadis ngambekan ini dengan nama Katsui-chan.

"Iya deh, sesukamu lah jadi author," Hyourinmaru pasrah menerima nasib. Fufufu… pasrah atau terpaksa, nih? Sebodo amat ^.^

"Lalu tentang Seiri?" tanya Shirayuki penuh selidik.

"Oh itu, dia itu sukarelawan yang merespon permintaan author untuk membantu kita menyatukan master kita," jawab Hyourinmaru sambil melirik Shirayuki yang sangat antusias membaca kertas itu.

"Baik juga ternyata dia," katanya sedikit tersenyum. "Hmm idenya cukup menarik. Misi kebakaran? Ryuujin Jakka? Ah tapi kurasa ini tidak akan dapat kita pakai, Hyou," katanya seraya mencoret list pertama.

"Yap… bisa-bisa nanti malah kita yang meleleh," sahut Hyourinmaru setuju.

"Hnn… kontes shinigami pendek?" Shirayuki _sweatdrop_ membacanya. Memangnya siapa yang pendek di sini kecuali Hitsugaya-sama dan Rukia-sama?"

Hyourinmaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lututnya yang ia tekuk. "Kusajishi Yachiru dari divisi 11, Kiyone dari divisi 13, Yamada Hanatarou dari divisi 4, kurasa cuma itu," katanya. "Tapi kalau ditambah dengan kedua adik Kurosaki Ichigo, akan bertambah dua orang.

"Mereka masih di bawah umur, Hyou," ujar Shirayuki yang _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ide ini bagus tapi… tidak ada peserta. Coret saja," untuk yang kedua kalinya Shirayuki mencoret list yang diajukan. "Kurasa hanya ini yang cocok, _double date_- bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Caranya?"

Sode no Shirayuki mulai mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. "Mudah saja. Kita mengajak jalan-jalan master kita, dan tanpa sengaja kita bertemu dan kau tahu… kita akan mengajak mereka untuk kencan ganda bersama kita. Setelah itu- kita lancarkan serangan kita, bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Terlalu kuno, tapi… tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba," kata Hyourinmaru datar.

**- M3! - **

_**Real world : Kota Karakura**_

Wush~! Wush~! Wush~!

Eaaaah… kalau dilihat-lihat pose shinigami dan zanpakutounya yang tengah berdiri melawan arus semilir angin pagi hari yang sejuk itu cukup keren juga. Scarf putih semu hijau muda yang berkibar-kibar dan rambut mereka yang terbang ditiup angin dengan pose tubuh yang macho ditambah dengan sebuah teropong jarak jauh yang kini dipakai untuk meneropong sang target bak seorang _sniper_ dan mata-mata. Masih sempet juga mereka pasang pose disaat genting seperti ini. Haaaah… maklumlah, Kuchiki yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi _image_ dan harga diri =,="

Nun jauh di ujung sana, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki berambut _orange _cepak dengan mata coklat bagai musim gugur tengah membuka jendela kamarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dan mengucek mata layaknya orang yang baru saja terlempar dari pulau kapuk menuju dunia nyata. Hoaaaahm… ia menguap lebar sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi dunia!" dengan cukup keras hingga burung-burung tidak jadi untuk mencicit, bahkan ayam jago terpaksa membungkam kokokannya. Maklum belum sikat gigi sejak dua hari jadi napasnya bau bener bak bau naga.

Cling! Cling! Cling!

Sesuatu seperti kaca yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari terasa menyilaukan matanya. Ichigo, pria itu kemudian menutupi matanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Cling! Cling! Cling!

"Geeez… siapa sih? Iseng banget pagi-pagi," keluhnya sebal sambil meletakan band shinigaminya ke dadanya. Bwosh~! Ia kemudian berubah menjadi shinigami dan tubuh aslinya yang tak bernyawa terlempar ke belakang dan ambruk tepat di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kon, jaga tubuhku, aku ada urusan sebentar!" suruhnya kepada sebuah boneka mirip singa yang gemuk bila tampak depan dan pipih bila tampak samping-?-

"Yo!" balas Kon setengah ngelindur dengan liur menetes sambil mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Ichigo untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya. Baca : cepet-cepet pergi supaya gak mengganggu tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun. "Ichigoooo~! Aku juga mau ketemu nee-san!" serunya seraya beranjak ke jendela. "Su-sudah jauh, ya? Kenapa selalu ditinggal?" ujarnya sedih.

Ichigo memacu langkahnya ke arah datangnya cahaya menyilaukan tadi. Semakin mendekat dan ia menjadi semakin kesal karena ada orang yang berani mengusik kedamaian pagi harinya.

"Dia mendekat," ujar Senbonzakura yang ternyata memegang teropong itu dan membidikkannya ke rumah Ichigo. "Gawat! Kita ketahuan, cepat sembunyi!" Senbonzakura menyeret tuannya ke dalam semak-semak pohon. Yap… posisi mereka sekarang adalah bersembunyi seraya mengintip Ichigo yang kini tengah mencari-cari lokasi mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sebenarnya sih yang mengintip cuma Senbonzakura saja, soalnya Byakuya malah sedang berdiri santai dengan punggung bersender di pohon dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan alis mengkerut. Lagi-lagi… di pikirannya hanya _image_ dan harga diri yang mungkin akan hancur karena akan ada yang menuduh mereka sebagai penguntit gadis-gadis remaja. 0-o

Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki yang terbalut kimono hitam sudah berada di depan mata Senbonzakura. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan perasaan was-was. "Ku-kuro-"

"Ketemu kau!" seru Ichigo dengan alis yang berkedut-kedut marah.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriaknya kaget seraya merangkak mundur ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menubruk batang pohon besar.

"Kau!" Ichigo berjalan maju perlahan-lahan mendekati Senbonzakura. "Kau!" Ia menusukkan telunjuknya ke dada Senbonzakura yang telah bercucuran keringat karena gugup dan ketahuan. "Kau… siapa?" tanyanya polos.

Gubrak!

'_Dia itu Senbonzakura, King. Zanpakutou Kuchiki Byakuya, masa kau lupa?'_ seru Hichigo dari dalam inner world Ichigo yang diikuti anggukan dari Zangetsu.

"Oh." Ichigo kemudian menegakkan badannya dan berkacak pinggang. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. "Berarti di sini ada Byakuya, ya? Hmm… hei Kuya, keluar kau dari persembunyianmu!" serunya lagi.

"Hn," sahut Byakuya yang keluar dari balik pohon. "Aku-" lanjutnya menggantung, membuat alis Ichigo semakin berkedut apalagi ditambah ocehan Hichigo yang menuduh Byakuya dan Senbonzakura yang ingin mengintipnya saat… ehem… mandi. "Rukia dalam bahaya," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang minta tolong tapi egonya terlalu tinggi jadi malah bilang seperti itu. Ampun dah~ nie orang gak berubah juga dari jaman baheulak.

"Apa?" seru Ichigo kaget. "Kita harus segera menolongnya. Ayo cepat buka Senkaimon-nya!" desaknya kepada Byakuya yang kini tengah membuka Senkaimon tanpa memperdulikan perasaan kalut dan khawatir Ichigo. Dia sih… adem ayem saja tuh~

Nah- kan salah tangkap deh jadinya. Dasar Byakuuuu~ =,="

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Author Note~**

Hweeee… maaf malah ada pelajaran biologi nyisip hehehe. Tentang sifat Senbonzakura, itu beneran loh *liat di episode 263* Sen- sumpah sifatnya _childish_ dan temperamental (refleksi Byakuya waktu masih muda, menurut Ukitake dan Kyouraku, _"Just like a baby!_"), serta rasa ingin tahunya tinggi tapi agak gaptek hohoho *dicincang*

Nah tentang sifat Katen Kyoukatsui itu juga saya tarik kesimpulan setelah melihat episode 264. Jadi saya gak cuman ngarang di sini, fufufu… nyoook bales repiu dulu.

**jyasumin-sama** : heh gak suka HitsuRuki yah hohoho… gak suka juga gak papa, kan masih ada scene dengan pairing lain di fic ini hehehe… trims sudah merepiu, *btw… nge-fans ama Sungmin yak? Pename-nya mirip sih*

**Tsuichi Yukiko** : Iyaaaaa… maling mangga! XDD~ *digetok pake topeng Sen* Yeee… saya rasa Sen emang kaya gitu kok, childish dan temperamental *dah liat episode 263? Ngakak gila, liat tingkah Sen, Jishou ama Zabimaru*

**RizuAuxe09** : Sen ama Ichi kasian? Hwehehe… saya gak akan setega itu kok *apanya?* Jishou juga bakalan muncul sebagai slight wekekek… btw, gimana impian tinggal di Jogja-nya? Kesampean? Saya mah pengen keluar dari Jogja, walau enak tapi boseeeeen berat! .

**Quinsi Vinsis** : Makasih-makasih *Hyou berkiss bye ria* Gue akan rayu master- gue mwahaha *Ohoks* OOC kelewatan* Eh penggila HitsuRuki yak? Hum… hum… saya sekarang lagi suka ama pairing baru… yang beneran baru wakss… dan kayaknya juga bukan crack-pairing.

**Kuchiki Rukia Taichou** : Haik… tepat sekali, aish tak apa-apa kok. Anda sudah berkontribusi besar dengan cara membaca kelanjutan fic ini hehehe…. Makasih banyak.

**kishina nadeshiko** : ueeeeee… lama tak jumpo, piye kabare, rek? Pair master? Sebenarnya di sini gak ada pair master kok, kalau ada pasti udah aku tentuin dari dulu dan terbaca di summary-nya. Ya gak? *dilempar panci*

**FuzzyStrangeMusume31 **: *bales peluk* ekh? Ke-kenapa? Gak suka yah? Maaf… soalnya saya lebih suka multipair daripada pair tunggal kalo ngebuat fic *lebih rame konfliknya* XDD~ makasih repiunya.

**Nagisa 14137 Yoriko** : Nduuuk~! Kowe iki nakal banget, kok gi saiki le mu repiu *berkacak pinggang mode on* Yo nduk, iki wis diapdet maneh. Nduk semangat yoooo~! *sori pake jawa wekekek*

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu** : Oaaaa~ panjang nian repiu-nya. Apa? Bacanya menyendiri? Tapi jangan menyendiri di kuburan yah? Udah saya sewa bersama Yukiko-san buat piknik. Yo dah apdet nih, trims yap, dan RnR lagi hehehe *plak*

**Violet Murasaki** : Woaaa~ kayak kereta aja ketinggalan jauh, iyaaa sapa yang peduli hohoho *dilempar semangka* Pendek ama pendek jadi kuntet… *dijadiin es serut* makasih dah baca, repiu lagi yah…

**Yui Hoshina** : Woaaaa temen saya yang nun jauh di ufuk timur ini juga ngefans HyouShira? XDD~ *blink-blink* Eh… jangan bawa-bawa Zaraki, kalo ketahuan tau rasa loh, fufufu… eh iya kata Sen-chan, tawaranmu mau dipikir-pikir dulu tuh!

**Sayurii Dei-chan** :Nasib Ichi ama Jishou, un? Dibaca saja un, ntar juga ketahuan kok un! Makasih yo un, repiunipun hweheheh *balesan yang juga gaje*

**kazuazul** : Eaaah… nanti saya akan munculin kisah JishouSuzu juga, makasih udah repiu hiksu *terharu* mohon read en repiu lagi… makasihhh…

**ichirukilunagituloh** : Inggih jeng luna. Iki aku yo sebagian koyo curhat, jeng. Aku ra duwe duit go tuku buku diary, yo wes numpang wae neng kene *kere gila mode on* jeung matur nuwun yo wis maca. Repiu maneh loh~

**Seira** **Eisenhaem** : holaaaaaa salam kenal sebelumnya, wuaaaaah makasih banget dan ide anda saya pakai dalam fic ini wehehehey *peluk-peluk* errrr… gak ding* Loh? Iki yo wong jowo toh? Dalemipun pundi? Kula wonten ing Jogja, *gak penting!* matur nuwun repiunipun nggih.

**marianne** **vessalius** : ampuuuun *peluk-peluk kaki mari-san* Nanti kalo sudah waktunya akan saya apdet kok, tenang-tenang, ntu fic gak akan saya hapus. Lagi sedikit males nulisnya soalnya *bletak* Makasih udah mengingatkan, huhuhuuuu~ minta maaf bagi semua kalo lama bener gak diapdet. Janji… bakalan saya kerjain deh, hiksu… maklum sindrom chapter akhir *apa coba?*

Heyaaaaaa~ satu chapter lagi selesai dan spoiler untuk chapter depan adalah acara _double date_ dan _'serangan'_ yang akan dilancarkan HyouShira untuk menyatukan kedua master mereka. Serta akan ada sedikit slight JishouSuzu beserta adegan gaje SenByakuIchi, dan mungkin beberapa pairing lain sebagai rame-rame hehehe *bletak*

Jadi minna-san, bila ingin tahu kelanjutannya, ayoooo baca chapter ini dan tinggalin repiu-nya yak! Hoaaaa~ entahlah, akhir-akhir ini perasaan saya lagi happy *mungkin karena dapet kamar baru yang 2x lebih luas dengan fasilitas tv 21 inci dan komputer, dengan hawa yang sejuk dan pencahayaan yang klop dibanding kamar lama yang super panas, kemaruk banget!*

Ayooo…repiunya mana? Repiu dongk!


	4. Lamaran

Minna-san, iyeeeee~ inilah hasil dari mendedikasikan 48 jam waktu hanya untuk memenuhi hobi *baca : baca manga, donlod anime, nonton pilm, nerusin fic, maen fesbuk, maen game yang ternyata kalah terus, tidur, masak gaje, ngikutin gossip artis, dll pokoknya bener-bener kegiatan yang penuh dengan nafsu -?-*

Iyooosh… ini adalah 2 episode terakhir, fiuuuuh~ akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic multichapter yang pendek hahahaha *ketawa nista* tapi blom bisa membuat fic oneshot *pundung di pojokan*

Yooo~ **disclaimer** :

Neeeee~ Tite Kubo-san, nyooo Rukia adalah milik anda, Hyou punya anda, Shirayuki is yours, Hitsugaya wa anata no, Ichi- *disumpel kain perca* =.="

**Warning** :

Etooooo~ maafkan saya atas kegajean yang telah terjadi, OOC, misstypo, update yang lama, kegaringan yang mengada-ada, dan kawan-kawan semuanya.

"…" : inner world

'…' : mind talk

"…" : talk

.

Hiroyuki Naomi **a. k. a** shiNomori naOmi

*ke-GaJe-an tingkat ringan sampai menengah, XDD~*

.

.

**Married! Married! Married-?-**

"_Bagian Keempat : Lampu Hijau-?-"_

"Ayooo cepat! Cepat!"

Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou berambut _blonde_ itu kini sedang memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk segera menyelesaikan desain ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk _candle light_ nanti malam. Yeaaaah… apalagi kalau bukan untuk acara kencan ganda yang akan diadakan pasangan Hyourinmaru dan Shirayuki yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk menyatukan _master_ mereka.

Hufft… tapi sesungguhnya ia juga harus memenuhi janjinya kepada Ashisogi Jishou untuk memperoleh hati Suzumebachi yang benar-benar beku. Uuugh… mungkin sebenarnya sih bukan beku, hanya saja tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Jishou di hatinya. Menurutnya sih, Jishou itu tidak memiliki kepribadian seperti pria yang ia idamkan selama ini.

Jenius. Jantan. Macho. Keren. Gak oon. Gak gaptek. Berkarisma. Pokoknya top banget dah.

I-ituuu sepertinya terlalu _perfect_ sekali deh, Suzu-chan. =.=" Lagipula memangnya Matsumoto-san bisa?

"Khukhu… itu sudah aku atasi," gumam Matsumoto sambil menyeringai. "-dan aku juga sudah memiliki rencana untuk membuat Suzumebachi takluk dan bertekuk lutut dalam pelukan Jishou malam ini," ujarnya dengan _background_ berapi-api.

Eeeh… maksudnya?

"Liat saja nanti, fufufu…" Matsumoto sepertinya sedang menunjukkan tawa kemenangan, huh? "Hei kalian, kerja yang bener!" bentaknya kemudian saat melihat salah seorang shinigami yang menjadi anak buahnya menjatuhkan vas bunga yang kelihatannya mahal banget. Woaaa~ memang salut dengan dedikasinya yang tinggi akan tugasnya. Hoaaaa~ tapi kok ya galak? *-*

Heh… Rangiku beneran deh bikin penasaran, sudahlah… intipin aja yuk rencana dia pada Ashisogi Jishou! XDD~

Klak!

Seorang shinigami wanita bersanggul dan berkacamata mematahkan pensil yang berada di tangan kanannya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal luar biasa namun sekaligus juga kasihan mendengar kisah rekan ciliknya yang duduk di kursi di depannya itu.

"Jadi Jishou, itukah masalahmu?" kata Nanao mengangkat kacamatanya yang melorot dengan raut wajah serius. Sang kupu-kupu mengangguk dengan lesu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Karena kami telah berjanji untuk menyatukan kalian berdua, kami akan membantumu. Akan tetapi-" Nanao menatap tajam pada Ashisogi Jishou yang sudah mengucurkan keringat saking gugupnya menghadapi shinigami wanita yang terkenal tegas itu, apalagi kalau sudah berpose dengan berkacak pinggang seperti itu.

"Mi-miyuuuu?" lirih Jishou agak yaah… bingung dengan kalimat Nanao yang menggantung.

"-itu juga tergantung dari usahamu sendiri," lanjut Nanao.

Mendengar itu, Jishou cuma bisa pasrah. Tergantung dari usahamu sendiri? He eh… jangan harap bisa berhasil dengan sukses dan gemilang, yang ada juga dia bakalan ditolak mentah-mentah kayak yang dulu-dulu. Humhum… bukan begitu, Jishou-kun?

"Umm…"

"Aaakh… jangan putus asa seperti itu dulu, Jishou-kun!" ralat Nanao yang langsung memberikan deathglare super tajem nan mematikan entah kepada siapa pun orang yang berani-berani meracuni pikiran Jishou yang begitu lembut dan rapuh. Wueleh deleh~ "Jadi ayo kita mulai saja latihannya, dan ini harus kau kuasai hari ini juga! Demi Suzu-chan. Oke, Jishou-kun?"

"Miyuuuuu!" seru Ashisogi Jishou penuh semangat, dan ia pun memulai latihannya. Osh! Belajar yang giat yaaah, Jishou, semoga acara pedekatenya gak gagal lagi dan bisa berlangsung dengan sukses! Gambatte yo \\(^_^)/

**- M3! - **

_**Kuchiki Mansion, 08.45 WSS (Waktu Soul Society)**_

BRAK~!

"Jadi sebenarnya Rukia dalam masalah apa?" jerit Ichigo setengah emosi sambil menggebrak meja makan di kediaman Kuchiki, menyebabkan piring dan garpu yang ada di atasnya terlonjak dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. "Loe eh… maksud gue-" belum juga Ichigo memulai lagi kalimatnya, eh dia mah udah dapet _deathglare_ dari empat orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Apalagi dari sang tuan rumah, alias Kuchiki Byakuya yang sudah mengeluarkan deheman mautnya(?) dan salah satu tangannya bersiap untuk melemparkan pisau makan.

Ichigo menghela nafas sejenak, dan ia baru ingat kalau bahasa elu-gue termasuk larangan tingkat tinggi untuk digunakan. Yaaa, walaupun dia cuma shinigami daigo alias pengganti tapi tetep saja shinigami. Mau _full_ atau setengah, _complete or incomplete_ tetep aja, dewa kematian harus mematuhi segala peraturan yang ada di _Soul Society_.

'_Cih, peraturan yang mengada-ada,'_ maki Ichigo kesal dalam hati. Apalagi Hichigo dan Zangetsu yang kini sedang asik melahap steak sapi bersama dengan Senbonzakura di seberang meja tidak membelanya, malah ikut-ikutan ngasih tatapan mengancam. _'Bener-bener gak setia.' _

"Ini bukan hanya tentang Rukia, tapi juga Hitsugaya," kata Byakuya tiba-tiba, memecahkan semua ketegangan yang telah terjadi di antara mereka karena peraturan tata bicara yang menurut Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Ia berpikir, setelah masalah ini selesai, ia mungkin akan pindah aja ke Hueco Mundo yang menerapkan kebebasan berbicara dan mengeluarkan pendapat.

Apelah, lebay banget sih loe jadi orang! =,="

'_Sebodoh amat! Jadi shinigami merepotkan banget. Dikit-dikit disuruh ini-itu,, trus dilarang ini dan itu. Mimpi apa gue dulu bisa jadi shinigami? Gue terkekang~!'_ batin Ichigo menjeritkan perasaan hatinya yang ingin memberontak. "Hn? Toushirou?" tanyanya kemudian setelah mampu mengatur emosinya yang sempat ingin meledak. "Apa hubungannya dengan Toushirou?"

Byakuya memasukkan steak daging sapi yang wueeeh~ sepertinya enak buanget buat dimakan ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah sebanyak 32 kali terlebih dahulu sebelum ditelan dengan amat perlahan-lahan.

"Yelah… elu eh kau lama sekali, sih?" dengus Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kaki kanan bersilang di atas kaki kiri, dan memasang wajah super duper sebal karena menanti jawaban dari Byakuya. Udah 10 menit bo' ngunyah seiris steak aja gak selesai-selesai juga , ! _'Nyesel gue ikutan loe sarapan! Enak sih enak, tapi porsinya kecil bener! Mana kenyang? Mending gue jajan aja ke warung angkringan tadi, hueeeh~ walau cuma nasi ma tempe penyet, tapi suasananya enak dan kagak kaku kayak gini. Huuuft~'_

Waah~? Ternyata seleranya Ichigo gak jauh beda ama authornya. Wkwkwk! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, emangnya di Jepang atau di Seretei ada yah warung angkringan dengan menu nasi ma tempe penyet plus sambel tomat yang cara makannya dicocol di atas cobek dengan lalapan irisan mentimun, kubis, ama daun kemangi? =.=a

Aye-ayeee… ini mah angkringan pecel lele, Mang! =,="

"Cepetan, napa?" desak Ichigo gak sabar.

"Hn, itu aturan yang terbaik agar makanan tercerna dengan baik di dalam pencernaan kita," terang Byakuya kalem sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet putih yang juga… perlahan-lahan, khas bangsawan gitu loh. Semuanya musti direncanakan dengan baik dan matang, gak boleh tergesa-gesa. Mendengar itu, Ichigo malah tambah kesel. Gak tau apa kalau temperamennya itu tipe orang yang gak sabaran?

Walaaah~ Byakuu, ngomong aja pengen menerapkan "Lamat-lamat ananging waton klakon" yang dalam bahasa kerennya dapat diterjemahkan menjadi "Biar lambat asal selamat." Wuekekek! Ngeles aje terus, Byakuu! ,"

"Aku ingin meminjam jasamu," kata Byakuya kemudian dengan sorot mata tajam dan serius. Ichigo sih malah mengkerutkan keningnya, dikiranya dia mau dijadikan pelayan pribadi Byakuya. _'Wueeeeh~ mending mati aja deh,'_ pikir Ichigo spontanitas. "Apa kau menyukai Rukia?" tanya sang Kuchiki super duper serius, membuat kedua zanpakutou dan satu hollow yang mirip Ichigo langsung mengalihkan perhatiaanya kepada Byakuya.

"Huh?" respon Ichigo cukup terkejut. Bingung bo'! Yaiyalah, selama ini kan Byakuya menentang abis-abisan hubungan mereka. Nah loh, sekarang, si Kuya malah nanyain apakah dia menyukai Rukia dengan sepenuh hati? Aish… seketika hati Ichigo melambung tinggi mpe langit ketujuh dengan wajah yang langsung merona. Dan sebelum hampir menabrak meteorit yang melayang di angkasa, ia menjawab,"Ya… begitulah."

"Aku mungkin akan merestui hubunganmu," kata Byakuya dengan nada datarnya.

Ichigo mendelik kaget. _'Gyaaaa~ buset dah. Ni orang kagak salah minum obat kan, ya? Kok jadi aneh gini? Tapi… gak papa dingk! Tetaplah salah minum obat dan gue bakalan married ama Rukia-chan… khukhukhu,'_ batin Ichigo tambah melambung bin melayang di angkasa. Seolah-olah Ishida telah berubah menjadi cupid dan menembakkan 1200 panah cintanya ke dalam hatinya yang langsung merah jambu. Lebay deh, loe! Kumat +.+

"-tapi dengan syarat," lanjut Byakuya kemudian yang mungkin bagi Ichigo begitu tidak berperasaan karena telah membuatnya tersadar dari buaian alam indahnya. Syarat? Oh No! Pikiran Ichigo udah kebayang yang buruk-buruk aja, salah satunya mungkin dia harus duel mpe mati sama Byakuya. Keringat dingin pun meluncur mulus di kepala jeruknya. "Kau harus menggagalkan perjodohan Hitsugaya dan Rukia," katanya seraya melemparkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam.

Tap~!

Tangkapan bagus Ichigo! Ia berhasil menangkap kotak itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Oke, aku akan laksanakan misimu," katanya sambil memasukkan kotak itu di balik hakama hitamnya. "Tapi ingat, Byakuya," wuiih~ sekarang gantian Ichigo yang natap tajam pada Byakuya. "Kau harus menepati janjimu itu."

"Hn," sahut Byakuya singkat.

"Okeh! Kakek… Hichigo, kita ada misi!" seru Ichigo dengan tubuh menghadap pintu di mana sebagai tempat masuk sinar matahari dari arah timur di pagi itu sambil menjentikkan jari kedua tangannya dan kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan dengan posisi jempol di atas. Apelah namanya, kayak pose seperti pistol gituuu, bingung dah mendefinisikannya. ^^a

Seketika Zangetsu dan Hichigo memasuki _inner world_ Ichigo. _"Misi Kita? Loe kaleee, gue kagak!"_ seru mereka berdua kompak. Cuek bebek bin OOC binti udah gak peduli lagi sama aturan dan larangan tentang penggunaan bahasa gue-elu.

Lain halnya dengan _inner world_ Ichigo yang penuh dengan kemaksiatan… eh… maksudnya kebebasan mengeluarkan pendapat dalam bahasa apapun termasuk bahasa gaul ataupun bahasa daerah lain. Makanya, tadi mereka berdua memilih untuk diam saja sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, daripada salah bicara alias keseleo lidah(?) yang ujung-ujungnya mereka akan bertengkar dengan sang tuan rumah.

Kalau boleh jujur… kalau boleh nih, buka sedikit rahasia, hohoho… jarang-jarang Zangetsu dan Hichigo sarapan dengan makanan mewah seperti tadi. Apalagi diundang oleh Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan terkemuka, terkaya, tajir, sombong, sotoy… ups, hnhn, intinya diundang secara khusus walaupun ternyata ada udang di balik batu.

Jangan pernah samakan Senbonzakura dengan mereka! Jangan pernah sekalipun! Karena ini adalah masalah yang kritis.

Betul ituuuu~ loh!

Bayangkan, Senbonzakura yang memiliki _master_ orang kaya, pastilah kehidupannya terjamin dengan sempurna. _Inner world_ yang tertata rapi, wangi, makanan bergizi tinggi, dengan keindahan maha sempurna ditambah aliran sungai kecil yang melintas di dalamnya. Apa coba yang kurang? Semua fasilitas tersedia, karena memang sang _master_ mampu untuk memenuhinya.

Bandingkan dengan _inner_ _world_ Zangetsu dan Hichigo. Harap dimaklumi karena _master_ mereka hanyalah seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun, pelajar SMU yang belum memiliki penghasilan apapun kecuali uang saku dari sang Ayah yang tidaklah berlebih mengingat ayahnya hanya seorang dokter dengan sebuah klinik kecil.

Hasilnya?

Bisa dilihat, bukan? _Inner world_ yang terkesan kaku dan suram. Benar-benar tidak berwarna. Hanya sekedar gedung-gedung tinggi yang didominasi warna putih yang posisinya pun jungkir balik hingga awan yang seharusnya berjalan horizontal malah berjalan secara vertikal. Sang _master_ yang tidak mampu memberikan makanan dan asupan gizi yang cukup membuat keduanya memiliki tubuh kurus kering bin kerempeng, apalagi untuk Zangetsu yang uugh… agak miris juga kalau membayangkan bahwa ia sering sakit-sakitan. Bahkan Hichigo sudah sangat bosan dengan permainan kartu yang merupakan hiburan satu-satunya di dalam _inner world_. Hoaa~ gak heran kalo ia pengen banget merebut tubuh Ichigo, katanya sih biar dia bisa jalan-jalan dan maen-maen ke _game center_ gituuu.

"_Nasib kita malang bener ya, Jii-san?"_ keluh Hichigo yang tengah terduduk lesu di atas salah satu gedung tinggi di dalam _inner world_ dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Seolah-olah ia pengen banget menangis dan meratapi nasib buruknya, terkungkung dalam dunia yang sangat membosankan. Pundung daaah~ T_T

"_Hn," _Zangetsu hanya bisa menepuk pundak rekannya itu dengan penuh rasa iba sambil memandangi awan yang berarak secara vertikal di dunianya. _"Benar-benar membosankan."_

"_Kheh… sudahlah. Mau mengeluh seperti apapun, keadaan tak akan berubah," _ketus Ichigo sewot karena merasa dibanding-bandingkan dengan Byakuya. Ia pun meneruskan shunpo-nya yang entah mau kemana, mungkin mencari Rukia tersayangnya dan membujuknya untuk tidak menerima lamaran dari Hitsugaya. Wueeh~ beneran cinta matek nih! ^^v

_**Masih di Kuchiki Mansion, 10.30 WSS **_

"Yakin?" tanya Senbonzakura penuh selidik.

"Apanya?" Byakuya malah balik nanya deh, sambil melemparkan pellet, sejenis makanan buat ikan lele di kolam tamannya yang mungil tapi cantik.

"Tentang merestui hubungan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Rukia-sama," jawab Senbonzakura sedikit ragu. "Selama ini bukannya kau-" kalimat Senbonzakura langsung terhenti begitu melihat Byakuya yang menolehkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. _'Se-senyumannya mengerikan sekali. Jangan-jangan dia-'_

"Mungkin," sahut Byakuya singkat.

'_Sudah kuduga pasti dia tidak seratus persen menyetujui hubungan mereka,'_ batin Senbonzakura_ sweatdrop_. Ia kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kheh… kalau begitu, nikahi saja Rukia-sama," cetusnya putus asa dengan sifat _master_-nya yang memang licik itu.

"Tidak."

"Lhah? Kenapa? Bukannya ini malah bisa menjaga kemurnian klan Kuchiki? Udahlah nikahi saja deh," desak Senbonzakura. Halaaah~ ini pula, pasti juga ada udang di balik batu. Taukah kalian mengapa ia mendesak _master_-nya buat menikahi adik iparnya itu?

Satu jawaban yang pasti. Sode no Shirayuki.

Bener-bener deh, gak pantang menyerah. Mpe Tuannya sendiri mau dikorbanin =.="

"Yayah… Hisana-sama, bukan?" tebak Senbonzakura tepat sasaran. Kalau sudah tentang Hisana-sama, semua argumennya bakalan gak akan berguna sama sekali. Hanya wanita itu yang selama ini ada di dalam hati Byakuya, walaupun sang empunya nama sudah nun jauh meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke dunia lain. Zanpakutou ini akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Ya sudahlah… masih ada cara yang lain.

**- M3! - **

_**Divisi 13 : Area Latihan**_

"Heeh… kira-kira si Kuya ngasih apa ya tadi ke gue?" gumam Ichigo bingung sambil merogoh hakamanya, untuk melihat kotak hitam beludru yang tadi diberikan oleh Byakuya. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan… isinyaaa, membuat hati Ichigo tambah berbunga-bunga.

Cincin emas putih bertahtakan kristal swarovsky 18 karat!

Bukaaaan! .

Jangan berpikir macam-macam terlebih dahulu! DX~

Byakuya tidak bermaksud untuk melamar Ichigo, kok. Jangankan untuk membayangkannya, uuugh… Ichigo mungkin akan pingsan dan kejang-kejang duluan bila tersebar fitnah tak beradab seperti itu. Lalu mungkin ia tidak akan pernah lagi untuk menginjakkan kakinya di bumi Seretei, sedangkan Byakuya, mungkin ia akan menebarkan ratusan ribu kelopak bunga sakura berbilah tajam dalam bentuk bankai. Sadis memang, tapi itulah yang mungkin akan terjadi bila fitnah itu tersebar. Apalagi bagi orang sedingin Kuchiki Byakuya.

Heheh… cincin itu maksudnya, mungkin, Byakuya memberi sedikit modal buat Ichigo buat melamar Rukia. Yaaah… Byakuya cukup perhatian bahwa Ichigo tak akan mampu membeli cincin semahal itu. Mahal? Itu sih bagi Ichigo, bagi Byakuya sih harganya gak lebih dari sepersejuta dari keseluruhan harta kekayaannya. Wuahaha… tajir, oey!

Hum-hum… kalau dipikir-pikir baik juga ternyata dia~

"Ichigo?"

Nah tuh… si empunya yang dijadikan sasaran muncul, dengan memasang raut wajah bingung melihat Ichigo yang tengah senyum-senyum bak orang kesambit kuntilanak(?)

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Rukia lagi kepada partnernya itu. Ia cukup kaget juga, tumben sekali Ichigo menyambangi tempat latihan divisi 13 walaupun tidak ada kekacauan apapun yang terjadi. "Ada masalah?"

"Err…" Ichigo malah menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Gagu deh, apalagi sebelah tangannya disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. "Itu, anu, bi-bisa bicara sebentar?" gagapnya dengan wajah bersemburat merah. Rukia memasukkan bilah zanpakutou-nya ke dalam sarung katananya, ia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi mau bicara tentang masalah apa?" tanya Rukia kemudian seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul hangat kepada Ichigo. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah.

"Uugh… um," Ichigo menggenggam erat cangkir itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ueee~ dia juga cuma bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Aah, malu rasanya untuk bersitatap sama gadis yang telah lama ia sukai itu. "Me-menurutmu, a-apakah kau me-menyukaiku?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Haah~" Ichigo menghela nafas walau ia merasa sedikit lega. Rasanya kok capek bener ya mau ngomong "aishiteru" sama Rukia. "Ru-rukia, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga, Ichigo."

"Ja-jadi maukah, kau-?"

"Um-? Eeeeh?" Rukia seketika kaget saat Ichigo sudah berlutut di depannya dengan wajah merah padam. Ini membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

"Rukia, ma-maukah kau menjadi… kekasihku?" lamar Ichigo seraya menyodorkan cincin pemberian Byakuya kepada Rukia.

Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan begitu kejamnya. Keheningan dari Rukia yang berjalan sekitar 30 detik terasa bagai 30 hari untuk Ichigo. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu jawaban dari gadis bermata violet indah yang duduk dengan pandangan tertunduk dalam di depannya saat ini.

"Maaf, Ichigo, aku tidak bisa," lirih Rukia lembut namun bagi Ichigo, jawaban itu bagai petir yang menyambar hatinya. Wueeeleeh, kasian bener deh loe! ^^a

"Ke-kenapa? Karena Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik namun kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Tenang saja, dia sudah merestui hubungan kita."

"Heh?" Rukia mendongak tak percaya mendengar perkataan ichigo tersebut. Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali tertunduk. " Syukurlah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku-"

"Kau menyukai orang lain? Bukankah kita sudah saling menyayangi sejak pertama kita bertemu? Tapi kenapa, Rukia?" cecar Ichigo penuh emosi.

"Ichi-" Rukia mencengkeram hakama bawahan Ichigo agar ia menghentikan ledakan amarahnya. Hatinya agak sakit karena kelihatannya Ichigo tidak bisa menerima keputusannya.

"Karena Toushirou?" tebak Ichigo _to the point_. Rukia menggeleng lemah, namun amarah Ichigo langsung meluap seketika saat dilihatnya Rukia mencengkeram perutnya. Dahinya mengkerut melihat hal itu. "Kau tidak-? Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Toushirou-"

"Tidak! Hitsugaya-taichou tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!" jerit Rukia walaupun ia masih tidak mampu untuk menatap rekannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia takut tangisnya akan pecah bila hal itu terjadi. "Kumohon mengertilah, Ichigo!" pinta Rukia seraya mencengkeram kerah hakama Ichigo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang shinigami pengganti itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas, dan menengadahkan wajah Rukia agar bisa menatap ke dalam bola matanya yang indah. Uugh... rasanya romantis sekali apalagi saat ini hari sudah agak sore dan matahari yang hampir tenggelam menjadi latar belakang mereka. "Kenapa, Rukia? Tatap mataku dan jawablah pertanyaanku!" perintah Ichigo tegas.

"Karena aku… uumph," Rukia membekap mulutnya karena isi lambungnya merasa ingin keluar saat ini juga. "Maaf, Ichigo, aku harus pergi," ucap Rukia yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutnya.

"Rukia~" desah Ichigo melihat punggung Rukia yang telah menjauh. "Bohong… bohong! Tidak mungkin kalau Rukia sudah-

JDUK~!

Kepalan tangannya telah membentur batu besar yang berada di area tersebut. "Kurang ajar, kau! TOUSHIROUUUU~!"

**- M3! - **

_**Divisi 10**_

Kreteeek… Kreteeek… PRANGG~!

"Hn? Aneh sekali," gumam Hitsugaya. "Cangkir teh ini baru aku beli kemarin, kenapa bisa langsung pecah?"

"Ada apa, _Master_?" tanya Hyourinmaru yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku sofa di kantor Hitsugaya dengan perhatian yang terfokus sempurna pada sebuah lembar perkamen di tangannya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, hanya saja perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak hari ini," katanya sambil menatap pecahan cangkir teh di mejanya.

"Hari sudah beranjak malam," kata Hyourinmaru sambil melempar pandangan ke luar yang sudah mulai gelap. "Mungkin kau lelah, _Master_. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Lagipula kerjaanmu sudah selesai, bukan?" ajaknya.

"Haah~ kau benar, sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang. Lagipula aku mendapatkan undangan untuk acara makan malam khusus para taichou," ujar Hitsugaya seraya menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat keemasan. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

Hyourinmaru tersenyum manis, padahal di dalam hatinya udah jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya. Ternyata ide untuk membuat undangan lebih mudah dan memiliki tingkat keberhasilan seratus persen dibandingkan membujuk sang _master _ dengan rayuan gombal yang sama sekali tidak ia kuasai.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati, _Master_."

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Pojok Author**

Gyaaaah~! *sembunyi di kolong meja* gomen telat apdet, hehehehe… WB saya tambah merasuk dalem jadi agak susah buat nulis fic akhir-akhir ini. Hoeee… adegan IchiRuki-nya gaje banget, saya emang payah kalo bikin yang romantis-romantis. Mana dejavu pula pas adegan Rukia pengen muntah, hampir mirip ama Hyou di chapter 1. *dasar gak punya ide* plak*

Maaf juga… saya putus di sini karena akan terlalu panjang untuk dilanjutin, jadi double date nya di chapter depan saja hohoy *bletak*

Ya sudah, mari dibales repiunyaaa…

**Azalea Yukiko **: Eaaah? Ganti pename, jeung? Yeelah… namanya juga bangsawan*digampar Byakuu* Hum… hum… betul pendek semua! XDD~ makasih repiunya.

**reina de los siete maras** : Pairingnya nanti akan ketahuan kok di chapter besok, fufufu~ siapakah yang akan dipilih Rukia untuk menjadi suaminya? Iyoosh… terima kasih udah buang pulsa buat ngerepiu fic gaje ini, huaaaaa~

**d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu** : Naaah? *perasaan banyak ya yang ganti? *garuk-garuk* Nevermind… amin-amin Byakuun semoga kau merestui siapa-pun pilihan Rukia, uwohoho… *nyanyi gaje* Repiu lagi yaaa~

**Deathberry Kuchiki** : Aaah~ what's wrong? Pas pertama buka masih pename lama, sekarang udah pada baru! Saya ikutan kali yaaa, back to Kodok Ngorek pename? *digampar* Iyooosh sekali lagi ada penggemar HitsuRuki, ahahay… terima kasih atas repiunya.

**Yori ga login** : Heheh nduuuk e~ *nerima pisang kremes dengan wajah berbinar* Nah… saya tantang kamu buat bikin fic humor gajeee, ahahaha saya malah ndak bisa bikin serius, ujung-ujungnya jadi humor lagi, humor lagi, hadooooh!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Eh? Iya toh, saya malah gak inget ntu kelas berapa… hahaha iyo eh, Sen gokil bener di chapter 263. Hum… jadi chapter ini baru IchiRuki dulu ya?

**Seiri Eisenhaem** : Eaaah… mbak e, maaf nek salah! Udah aku benerin loh, *bungkuk-bungkuk nyungsep* Huuum… yaah, ini udah apdet, dibaca dan direpiu lagi yaaah *puppy eyes*

**Rizu Auxe09** : Weeh, punya anak? Iyeeee ide bagus fufufu *evil grin* Bukaaan! Katen itu dua orang kayak Sogyo no Kotowari itu loh! Makanya kalo berubah shikai pedangnya ada 2, mungkin emang karena materialisasinya ada 2 kali yah, hoeee *sotoy*

**Mii Saginomiya** : Iyoooo banyak juga yang penggemar HitsuRuki, dan apakah Ruki memang sama Hitsu? Yeeeah… chapter selanjutnya akan terungkap! Jadi baca lagi dan repiu lagi *plak*

**jyasumin-sama** : Byakuya kecil cewek? *syok mendadak* tapi… kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga sih, cowok cantik hahaha *dilempar kenseikan* makasih repiunya.

**white night yui hoshina** : Nah… baru tahu saya kalo artinya gitu *manggut-manggut* aduh gomen jadi ngerepotin huhuhu *ngelap ingus penuh haru* makasih telah merepiu di tengah malam nan gelap~ sroooth!

**the1st** : Hnn… itu karena, *sepertinya sudah terjawab deh* Byakuu gak nikahin Rukia? *ngelirik arwah Hisana yang penuh aura gelap* fufufu… maklum nih author pecinta ByakuHisa hehehe

**ichirukilunagituloh** : yooo~ setelah melayangkan surat somasi *?* ke bapak-ibu akhirnya dapat kamar baru. Eh… Kuchiki gitu loh, bibit, bobot, ama bebet harus oke! *ngacungin jempol kakinya Byakuu*

**marianne vesssallius** : Ueee itu mah gak cucok lagi, shiro sama mari-san? Nanti mau tinggal di mana, mau tinggal di komunitas arwah? *alias saya bunuh dulu hahaha –digampar mari-san* Gomeeen, saya update lama, paling cepet 2 minggu untuk 1 fic, huuuft…

**FuzzyStrangeMusume31** : Iyeeeee… aye juga telat apdet *plak* Noh… Jishou udah ada hohohoy tapi JishouSuzu besok ya, inggih kula tiyang jogja dadosipun saged basa jawi *halah*

Surabaya? Loh… sama ama jeng Luna dongk? *nunjuk-nunjuk ichirukilunagituloh*

**t_ara** : waah apalagi saya, nggilani deh kalo Byakku beneran kayak gitu *disambit kenseikan* Ntu rumus persilangan juga gak sengaja lewat di ini otak gaje, wuekekek udah apdet read en repiu lagi yeeee *puppy doggy*

**kazuazul** : Senpaaaaai~! *plak* gomen OOC tenan, gak bisa lepas dari OOC jeh *detgler* Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan repiu *peluk-peluk*

**aya na ri'fai** : gimana dengan HitsuRuki? Huekekek chapter depan yeee *gampared* Lhaaa… itu mah bibit bobot bebet gara-gara abis ngedengerin wejangan dari simbok saya tentang jodoh *halah* Trims udah nyempetin repiu aya-chan

**Sayuri Dei-chan** : Dei-dei~! Wuuueh… udah kena virus itu yaa? Psst… jangan parah-parah, ntar gak bisa sembuh loh, bahaya _ Ichi mah nasibnyeee euk aaah… gelaaap *plak* makasih repiunya yak!

Wuaaah~ makasih banyak atas apresiasinya, *peluk-peluk minna san* Mohon maaf acara double-datenya chapter depan yaaa, soalnya kalo dijadikan satu akan panjang banget T.T

Minna-minna, mohon masukannya buat chapter depan. Ayooo mah, repiunya manaa? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**Repiunya dongk, Neng! Akang Semuaaa _**


End file.
